I can't reach my feelings to you
by fanimation100fans
Summary: A girl who has no confidence in herself and she doesn't know anything about this boy. SO well Sophia talk to him or will she give up on another guy just as she did with Leo. It may be worth reading but then again I can be lying. Hehehe
1. Chapter 1: My Feelings

I am now a sixth grader and the guy I like well, let's just say I haven't seen him since second grade and to make matters worse I don't even remember his name oh and not to mention I don't remember him anymore I only remember him in second grade and that was the last time I saw him. But anyways back on track it is the first day of school, which is pretty boring it is an introduction of what you are supposed to do and what not to do. Oh don't try to be me, but it is also boring when you are a loner at school. But I hope something well change this year. My wish of something changing actually came true, creepy but amazing. I didn't like any boys in my class ( When I say like I mean really liking a boy) but hey it is the first day of school I can't exactly judge boys too quickly. The first day of school might have been boring but I smiled that day because a boy name Leo mom came in the classroom saying " You better get your brother or you are going to be in trouble." Everybody laughed. It was embarrassing for him but I felt kind of happy that he was in our class because I felt that our classroom will be different every day with him around. I was right, every day was different and every time he was there I smiled. The guy I like in my classroom is named Leo Jones. There are so many reasons why I like him he's smart sometimes he'll help others but the other times he feels annoyed because some people copy his work, he's handsome I really like how his hair is brown, I sometimes wonder if it is rough or soft and his eyes are hazel it is really beautiful and his smile is something I can't describe I just know my heart skips a lot faster than it normally does, he's funny he will tell stories about his life in our group table or to others or make some funny jokes or stupid jokes that make me smile but it makes me laugh too but I cover my laugh because I am afraid that my voice will be heard by others and by Leo , he's really kind because he's always concern about others feelings or surroundings, he makes me jealous because he is everything I wish I could be. (except for being a boy) But he makes me so nervous because the more I understand my feelings the more I am afraid that I won't know more about him like I use to. I wish I knew I had these feelings earlier because talking to him now is impossible for me because I know the difference between fantasy and reality. If I talk to him now he'll notice that I like him and I am afraid that he may not say hi or try to make me smile again. So all I can do is nothing but just stay the same as I am now. I know it is stupid but these are my feelings.

 **You Guys didn't have to wait too long for the first chapter so it may be the same for the other chapters but who knows I can't say what waits for me in the future especially for Sophia she depress in the story she may just rest a while from these stories.**


	2. Chapter 2: Should I give up

I want to tell him but how can I do that. It's strange because I have to start from scratch, not only do I have to start from scratch but I have to figure how to communicate with him I mean I am four hours away from him. I decided to write letters. I am already feeling like I am somehow happy. It is great writing these letters I wrote fifty I wanted to write one hundred but I decided not to. But how can he receive my letters, I don't want to use my friends or his friends because that was a big mistake I have made. I told him in person but no replies for a month. I think, no I know he is avoiding me all of this seem hopeless and makes me sad. I don't know what to do about the letters but I can't ask his or my friends it seems impossible it makes me kind of sad. I don't like giving up but what else can I do, what can I do. I always ask this question why can you never forget your first crush. I figured out an answer how.. how can I forget about him he's the reason I have so much confidence in myself than I did in the past. That is why he is worth being remembered. So I don't feel guilty, I don't have to forget my first crush he is a part of me and he'll always will. This is a sad chapter but for once I want to give up and I swore to myself to never again avoid someone I truly like.


End file.
